


¡Hey, Kiku! ¿Cuándo vamos a tener nuestra primera vez?

by B S Kei (Biak_Songkey)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak_Songkey/pseuds/B%20S%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo era culpa de la nieve. Todo, absolutamente todo era su culpa. De no ser por ella, ellos dos no estarían... -Japón/fem!USA. Lemon-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Hey, Kiku! ¿Cuándo vamos a tener nuestra primera vez?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarleth Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scarleth+Jade).



> Este fue el primer lemon que realmente me convenció. En teoría, fue el tercero que hice después de uno muy forzado y otro que acabó siendo más suave. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Cito la nota de autor que coloqué en la primera publicación del fanfiction en ff. net:
> 
> "No saben la vergüenza que me da subir esto. En serio que no saben, pero pienso, sino lo subo ¿cómo saber si es bueno o no? Así salgo de la duda y sé de una vez si debo continuar con esto o simplemente volver a escribir fluffy de conejitos rosas bailando en arcoíris. Y luego no digan que el Ameripan no es pura perversión ¡miren lo que me han hecho hacer esos dos! Tampoco tienen idea del tiempo en que me tomó averiguar en internet y libros algunos aspectos de estos dos. En fin, espero les guste."
> 
> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión.

** ¡Hey, Kiku! ¿Cuándo vamos a tener nuestra primera vez? **

_“— ¡Hey, Kiku! ¿Cuándo vamos a tener nuestra primera vez?”_

            Todo era culpa de la nieve. Todo,  absolutamente todo era su culpa.

            La nieve había comenzado a caer esa misma mañana de invierno. No tenía más planes que quedarse en su casa bajo el calor del futón de la mesa, hasta que ella llegó.

            — ¡Japón! ¡Abre la puerta que me estoy congelando! ¡Hace mucho frío aquí! ¡Japóooon!—Ella tenía una increíble habilidad para alargar su nombre a niveles impensados por el hombre hasta ese entonces. América era una interminable caja de sorpresas para él. Abandonando la calidez  de su mesa con calefactor se acercó hasta la puerta. Ella se abrazó a él tiritando de frío y de forma repentina, tal que a él se le abrieron los ojos al sentirla tan cerca y, por otra parte, su abrazo le estaba quitando el aire. 

            —A-América-san—gesticuló por culpa de su cercanía. Y porque lo estaba asfixiando con la descomunal fuerza de sus brazos. América seguía abrazada a él, refregando su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Iba vestida muy escasamente para la estación: al estilo vaquero, con shorts muy cortos, demasiado para su gusto. Y llevaba el vientre al aire—. ¡Uh…! ¡América-san… usted…está asfixiándome!

            —Lo siento, Japón. —Ella se separó de él tan pronto como entendió el mensaje. Solía tener ese problema de ser impulsiva y no saber controlar su fuerza. Una muy mala combinación si se quería salir de una pieza de su lado. Por desgracia, Japón ya estaba jodido en ese aspecto—. ¡Tenía tanto frío allá afuera!

            —América-san, ¿por qué no pasa y bebe un poco de té conmigo? —le ofreció Japón lo más cortésmente que puedo, considerando que estaba seguro de que se habían roto muchos huesos suyos con esa tan terrible muestra de afecto—. Se sentirá mejor después de eso.

            A América se le iluminaron los ojos y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

            —No recuerdo que hoy quedáramos de vernos. —Japón aceptó el abrazo y se quedó quieto, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Si hubiera sabido que vendría yo…—No se habría vestido tan simple, habría preparado algo más delicioso para la cena, la hubiera recibido con más agasajos… Era un pésimo anfitrión.

            —No, hoy no teníamos que vernos. —Ella se fregó su mejilla contra la de Japón—. Pero tenía ganas de ver a mi novio.

**XOX**

 

            —Ahora está nevando más fuerte—dijo América más como un puchero que como una observación de lo que veía en la ventana. Japón había encendido la televisión para ver el informe del clima: grados bajo cero, una tormenta que se haría más fuerte en las próximas horas, recomendaciones de quedarse en casa… 

            —Las autopistas están cerradas—le advirtió Japón apagando el televisor con el control remoto. América apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, tan calentita.  Dijo unas cuantas cosas en voz tan baja que Japón no pudo escucharlas. Probablemente se estaba lamentando el venir y quedarse atrapada en su casa. Japón se sintió mal de solo pensar que ella  se sintiera así al respecto. Quizás fue por ese miedo que hizo algo que días atrás no se hubiera atrevido a proponerle—. América-san ¿por qué no se queda esta noche en mi casa?

            América se levantó al oírlo con los ojos abiertos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de sonreír.  ¡Vaya que sonreía! Japón se sintió satisfecho por ello, a la par que avergonzado. En aquel instante, no había medido la magnitud de sus actos hasta que América se lo hizo saber:

            — ¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté la última vez cuándo tendríamos nuestra primera vez? —Los oídos de Japón enrojecieron de solo escucharla. Se llevó el té a la boca para disimular su evidente sonrojo. Ella hacía añicos la palabra “vergüenza ajena”. América se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, con ojos sospechosos—. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos hoy mismo, ahora?

¿Ella había dicho que hicieran qué? ¡Oh no, el clima debía estar afectándolo! No, esa idea quedaba descartada: América-san siempre había sido así de desvergonzada, pensaba Japón, así que era posible que no hubiera oído mal ¿qué iba a hacer para salir de esa?

            — ¿Qué, qué?—tartamudeó. Estaba temblando y los nervios los tenía  a flor de piel. América aprovechó para apretar la parte interna de su muslo sobre la _yukata_. Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba ardiendo. A América debió de divertirle su reacción porque comenzó a deslizar su mano  desde su rodilla hasta la zona de su entrepierna, y luego volvía a bajar lentamente para comenzar de nuevo. Menos mal que estaba sentado  al estilo _seiza_ , porque si no… toda su pierna sería victima de su deseo—. América-san, p-por favor… compórtese. Esto…—intentó respirar ¡Ah! ¡Pero cuán difícil era hacerlo tratándose de América-san! —… no es correcto… América-san…

            — ¿Por qué, Japón? —Acercó sus labios a sus oídos. Su pobre corazón sufría las consecuencias de ese acto.

            —Porque…—No tenía clara sus ideas, no cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos de perrito y de niña caprichosa al mismo tiempo—. Usted y yo no somos marido y mujer. 

            — ¿Y eso qué? —Ella no entendía nada de nada. Se sentó frente a él y lo obligó a prestarle atención. Sonrió. Guió su dedo índice por su cuello, jugando—. Yo te amo, tú me amas ¿no? Y algún día nos casaremos, ¿qué de malo tiene adelantar algunas cosas inevitables?—mentía. La verdad es que no había ningún crédito de que fueran a casarse, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

            —Uh…—Bajó la mirada y América la levantó nuevamente para verlo a los ojos. Estaba tan avergonzado que no quería que lo viera así  de débil. América lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Y Japón pensó, de pronto, que aunque él dudara de la veracidad de las palabras de América, no hacer caso a ellas podía suponer  un insulto para la cultura americana. No quería causar un conflicto mundial ¿cierto? Entonces estaba bien que accediera. Con esa idea como justificación contestó de forma tranquila, ansioso en su interior ante ese extraño sentimiento de adrenalina—. Está bien, América-san. Hagámoslo.

            América chilló de la emoción tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse los oídos. Aprovechando ese descuido se lanzó sobre él.  Lo besó. A Japón los besos de América siempre le habían hecho arder de deseo e imaginar mil y una cosas perversas que nunca iba a confesarle a alguien. La expectativa de que aquella noche esos sueños se hicieran realidad lo excitó como nunca, incluso él mismo se sorprendió por lo pronto que su virilidad reaccionó a los besos de  América. Y esta vez no iba a frenarlo ¡No tenía que frenar sus deseos!  Se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto.

            Japón gimió cuando América besó su cuello. Sus manos fueron deshaciendo el _obi_ de su atuendo de forma tan natural que parecía un quehacer común para ella. Quizás lo fuera desde entonces en adelante. Ella volvió a besarlo y él siguió con la boca abierta a pesar de que ella ya lo había abandonado. Nunca en su vida deseó tenerla más que en aquel  momento. América hizo un sonido de disgusto al descubrir la cinta blanca bajo el _obi_.

            —Tu vestimenta es tan complicada—dijo, rodeando su cuerpo otra vez. Sus pechos fueron a dar contra el rostro agachado  de Japón. Él no fue capaz de procesar nada mientras estaba entre aquellos montes y ella no le reprochó en absoluto. Estaba más concentrada en desatar los nudos.

            — _Sumimasen…—_ pidió disculpas con la respiración cortada. Los pechos de América-san eran el paraíso, se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo. Deseaba fervientemente que ella le permitiera desarmar el nudo de su blusa que dejaba su vientre al aire. Ahora que la veía no lograba entender como no se resfriaba vestida así con ese frío, aunque ambos cuerpos estuvieran ardiendo. Quizás, reflexionó mientras ella le iba quitando la _yukata,_ que así era como ella evitaba enfermarse con esa clase de ejercicios físicos. Él en verdad quería, quería poder mirarla a los ojos donde debía y no querer  refregar su cara contra sus pechos. Pero era algo imposible incluso para él que siempre se jactó de  tener una voluntad inquebrantable. América lo tenía agarrado en tantas formas…

            Satisfecha consigo misma por  al fin deshacerse de los nudos, América retrocedió hacia atrás en el suelo para contemplar su obra: Japón se veía adorable cuando se excitaba. Por ella. ¡Oh! Qué felicidad tan grande….  Vio  la protuberancia en su entrepierna bajo su traje y se llenó de orgullo por dejarlo en tal estado con tan solo unas simples caricias.  Viendo el cuerpo de Japón reclinado hacia atrás, sosteniéndose al suelo con sus manos mientras se negaba a abandonar su posición le hizo pensar que tal vez —por la forma en que respiraba, por la forma en cómo la miraba— no iba a aguantar demasiado. América supo que el mayor logro de esa noche sería hacer que durara hasta que estuvieran satisfechos ¡Y  por su título de heroína, lo iba a hacer costara lo que costara!

            —América-san… —suplicó al sentir que lo dejaba. La mirada de América lo evaluaba como una presa.  Supo que si se hubiera tratado de un examen de escuela reprobaría por la forma en que ella lo estaba viendo. Era demasiado humillante y tiraba todo su pobre orgullo a la basura. ¿A cuántos chicos más había dejado así como él? Ese pensamiento lo llenó de algo semejante al enojo pese a que él no poseía esa clase de emociones –o al menos aparentara no tenerlas— y odió imaginar que de todos  él estaba siendo el peor amante. Tenía que hacer algo. Pronto. Antes de que ella lo dejara por completo.

            Con la mano temblorosa —no podía evitarlo, había sido así desde siempre— tocó con la yema de los dedos el nudo delantero de la blusa que sujetaba sus pechos ¿Estaría usando sostén? ¿De qué color sería? Su mayor deseo era impedido por esas ataduras. ¿Cuánto, cuánto había soñado con tocar y frotarlos con sus manos? 

            — _Oppai_ …—gimió. América abrió los ojos captando la idea.

            —Quieres tocar mis pechos ¿verdad? —lo tentó. Más que contestar, Japón quería gemir que sí, pero su orgullo o su cobardía se lo impedían.

            Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera negar su ansiedad, América se había deshecho del nudo de su blusa. Y en ese preciso instante se la estaba quitando para mostrarle sus preciosos pechos. Japón tragó saliva: _ella no estaba usando sostén_. La boca se le hizo agua. América suponía que de haber tenido la boca abierta estaría babeando. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y ella apostaría su vida a que está frenando sus ganas de tocarlos.

            —Anda. Tócalas—incitó. Hizo un movimiento mal intencionado para que sus pechos se movieran. Y Japón los siguió con la mirada sin poder apartarla, completamente embelesado. 

            —América-san… yo no podría. —Temblaba por tocarlas. Moría por besarlas.

            América entrecerró los ojos.

            —Si no lo haces voy a enfadarme. —Japón sabía perfectamente lo vengativa que podía ser América cuando se lo proponía. Y de primera mano.

            Intentó moverse y no parecer un idiota embobado mirando los hermosos pechos de América-san, pero era realmente difícil cuando  estaba viendo embobado los hermosos pechos de América-san. Trató de no abrir la boca para no babear. Eso sería terrible y humillante y con esa situación  tenía demasiado. Los pechos blancos con la punta rosa lo llamaban y le pedían que los tocara. Él quería tocarlos y todo su cuerpo quería, pero era demasiado tímido para hacer cualquier movimiento.

            Con sumo cuidado fue estirando la mano para tocar su seno derecho. Lentamente. Su lentitud la exasperó tanto que finalmente fue ella la que tomó su mano por la muñeca y la pegó a su pecho como debió ser desde el principio.

            —Oh…—Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin parecer idiota. La estaba tocando finalmente. Al fin podía experimentar por su propia mano lo que era tocar un pecho tan hermoso como los que dibujaba en sus mangas y las personas de su casa tanto apreciaban. No podía creérselo. Tenía que captar el momento. Pero estaba seguro de que América lo mataría si salía a buscar la cámara; eso si antes era capaz de levantarse y quitar su mano de ese hermoso loto.

            —No te quedes ahí. Haz algo con las manos ¿no eras bueno haciendo cosas con ellas?—Era la primera vez que veía a América sonrojarse durante el acto o todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Eso le emocionó y subió un poco su autoestima. Tan sólo debía hacer que durara, pero primero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que su mano se moviera y complacerla. Solo tenía que dejarse llevar un  poco y ser creativo. Lo había hecho cientos de veces  en sus _hentais_ ¿qué tan difícil podía ser en la vida real?

            La realidad lo sobrepasaba completamente. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en las sensaciones que América causaba en él. Rodeó su seno con su mano en forma de copa y después fue apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. ¿Eso había sido un gemido de América-san? Alentado con ese pensamiento, fue manoseándolo de arriba y abajo lentamente hasta que su piel se oscureció y su botón rosado enrojecía al tacto de su mano. Abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en América para verla tan sonrojada como soñó verla en esos momentos. Alentado por esa visión, cumplió una de sus tantas fantasías que creyó jamás realizar.

            Se llevó la punta a la boca. Sin moverla. Hizo hacia adelante su cuerpo y sujetó sus manos al piso frente  a sus rodillas y obligó a América a hacerse hacia atrás, sujetada por sus manos de la misma forma que él al costado de sus caderas. América en verdad no había esperado nunca esa jugada.

            —Japón…—alcanzó a decir antes de que lo sintiera mover la lengua sobre esa parte sensible de su cuerpo. _Oh my God!_ Y pensar que él mismo se negaba minutos atrás.  Le gustaba como estaba usando su boca y su lengua en ese instante. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que hiciera eso. Le gustaba esa sensación de sus labios contra su pecho y… ¿era idea suya o Japón había comenzado a succionar? Tenía que reconocer que la idea de aquello no sonaba tan bien como se sentía. Podía incluso perder la cabeza si él seguía así  si es que alguna vez estuvo cuerda, como las demás naciones creían de ella.

            Trató de alejar la cabeza de Japón de su pecho pero al parecer él lo interpretó todo al revés: apenas hubo puesto sus manos a ambos costados de su cráneo él comenzó a lamer y succionar más rápido. Muy rápido. Demasiado incluso para ella. Japón refregó las yemas de sus dedos en seno abandonado y fue estirándolo con  su  pulgar e índice en forma de pinzas. Estaba loco y ella debía estarlo más porque le estaba gustando sentir esa punzada de placer y dolor ahí, justo donde quería.

            Toda ella estaba pendiente de sus pechos y de lo que Japón hacía con ellos. Lamiendo, besando y acariciando. América sintió que el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza,  su cuerpo le ardía y se comenzaba a arquear bajo las atenciones de  sus manos. Abrazó la cabeza de Japón  entre sus pechos justo antes de sentir un huracán  recorriendo toda América.

            Ella se dejó caer de espalda aún con las piernas  dobladas. Con el corazón agitado dentro de su pecho y la respiración entrecortada después del orgasmo. Sabía que podía hacerse, solo que nunca imaginó que ella podía alcanzarlo solo con que sus pechos fueran acariciados de esa forma; mucho menos vio a Japón como el causante de aquel suceso. Parpadeando, lo vio acercase a su lado con la mano cubierta por esa manga azul  cerca de la boca. Y él aún llevaba su _yutaka_ a medio desvestir. No era justo que solo ella estuviera en el piso.

            — ¿Se encuentra bien, América-san? ¿Le he hecho daño? —Por su mirada supo que eso  era lo último que quería. Y que seguro se veía abatida bajo él. Una heroína no podía rendirse sin ser la salvadora del día y él le estaba haciendo ver que era ella quien necesitaba ser socorrida.

            —Estoy bien—dijo, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo qué había sucedido—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

            Japón se enrojeció e hizo una mueca preocupada en la cara. Comenzó a hacerse un manojo de nervios antes de contestar. Él no comprendía cuán bien había estado lo que había sucedido.

            — ¿Estuvo mal? _Gommen ne…_ no quería lastimarla. —Se agachó en señal de disculpa unas tres veces antes de levantar su rostro para que viera lo arrepentido que estaba.

            —No, no estuvo mal—lo tranquilizó acariciándole el rostro después de sentarse otra vez frente a él—. ¡Fue fantástico! 

            Algo parecido a la alegría se dibujo en el inexpresivo rostro de Japón.

            — ¿Habla en serio?

            — _Yes!_ —Levantó los brazos y sus pechos se movieron. Solo cuando  captó la mirada atenta de Japón sobre ellos fue  que  recordó que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Y él aún estaba vestido. Debía revertir pronto esa situación.  

            Como un gato asechando a su presa se lanzó sobre Japón mientras  estaba descuidado. Japón hizo un vano intento contra su fuerza sobre humana por apartarla sobre él —y se había sonrojado completamente y América no entendía cómo era posible si acaba de hacer algo mucho más atrevido que eso con sus pechos—. Fue bajando la parte superior de la vestimenta de Japón tanto como podía. Hasta que sus hombros quedaron descubiertos y ellas lo iba besando entre risas. Y él gemía demasiado por algo como eso ¡era tan divertido!

            Deslizó la _yutaka_   y todo lo que pudiera llevar debajo por sus hombros mientras lo iba besando.  Él tocó su pelo y lo fue peinando entre sus dedos mientras la acercaba al hueco de su hombro. Ella no podía ver su cara, pero se la imaginaba. Y sonrió con ese pensamiento tan enternecedor. ¡Estaba cediendo! Sentía su aliento cerca de la oreja y eso le excitó. Si quería darle un beso caliente entonces había perdido su oportunidad.

            Porque se abalanzó sobre él hecha una fiera hambrienta de deseo que tenía una sola cosa en mente. Y un demonio, no quería esperar más para ver el orgullo japonés. Japón se estrelló en el piso de _tatami_  bajo ella. América le enseñó una sonrisa traviesa antes de descender a sus piernas, separándolas con amabas manos para que Japón no pudiera cerrarlas durante su búsqueda.

            —No sabes cuánto me gusta la exploración. —dijo entre risas. Japón se sonrojó y su boca se deformó en una expresión nerviosa ante lo que ella iba a hacerle. A América por fin comenzó a agradarle la idea de que no usara pantalón y que de esa forma fuera más fácil acceder a él. La expresión que hizo en su rostro cuando subió su vestimenta con sus piernas separadas para encontrar los interiores de Japón fue una mezcla de risa y confusión.

            — ¿Estás usando tanga? —Hizo un gesto cómplice con las cejas mientras  adquiría una expresión felina. Japón se indignó a la vez que se sonrojó. Iba a darle una explicación de cómo estaba confundiendo su cultura tanto como sus nervios y sus continuos temblores se lo permitieran. Hasta que ella lanzó un alarido y lo calló antes de que pudiera decir algo—. ¡No!  ¡Más nudos no!

            Japón levantó la cabeza. Ciertamente su propia _fundoshi_ le apretaba e iba a perder su hombría al paso en que la estaba reprimiendo,  ya que los nudos lo oprimían tanto como su miembro quería alzarse. Si América no se daba prisa, su hombría quedaría inutilizable. Y por el bien de ambos, eso no era algo que debía suceder. Sobre todo para él.

            — ¡Estoy harta de todos esos  nudos! —América retrocedió, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con su boca—. O quitas esos nudos, _baby_ , o no pienso metérmela en la boca. —Eso echaba por la borda una buena parte de sus fantasías. Ignorando el temblor de su mano, deshizo los nudos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado hacer y deshacer, levantó la pelvis y se la quitó. Aún así, la vergüenza hizo que rápidamente cubriera sus partes nobles con ambas manos y que cerrara las piernas ante la inquisitiva mirada de América. Ella arqueó una ceja al ver lo que hacía con desaprobación.

            Estaba echándolo todo a perder, pero nunca creyó que llegarían tan lejos. La sola idea de estar vulnerable frente a ella le estremecía para mal y para bien. Deseaba, ansiaba y fantaseaba con ese momento en que ella lo tomara y a la vez temía decepcionarla. Sabía por parte de algunas mujeres de su casa que preferían a los estadounidenses por muchas razones, _esa_ entre ellas. Luego, la verdad de ese pensamiento le  atravesó: América estaba acostumbrada a cosas más grandes de las que él podía ofrecerle en esa parte.  Se sintió tan mal que no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos por un buen tiempo hasta que ella intentó separar sus rodillas una vez más.

            — _Yamero_ …—Se sonrojó y no sonó  tan firme como hubiera querido.  Bajó la vista impidiendo que ella viera la deformada mueca de nerviosismo en sus labios.

            —Vamos, ¡no puede estar tan mal!—Para ser mujer, América tenía mucha más fuerza que la de un hombre común incluso para alguien como Japón que había practicado artes marciales toda su vida. Para ella, separar sus rodillas y quitar sus manos de su hombría era pan comido. Así que cuando lo hizo, lo tomó directamente con su mano. Justo _ahí_. Japón estaba atrapado. Y excitado al mismo tiempo. 

            — ¡Si te mueves no seré responsable de lo que pueda pasarte!—dijo. América iba completamente en serio. Japón se estremeció solo de pensar en lo capaz que era ella de dejarlo como eunuco. Se obligó a respirar y a meditar para tranquilizarse y no salir corriendo. América sonrió complacida y fue quitando los dedos para ver su hombría entre ellos. Luego cerró su mano completamente alrededor de él y  comenzó a masturbarlo. Japón no pudo evitar gemir ante esa atención y arquear su cuerpo ante ese toque.

            — _Yamete, kudasai…—_ habló en su propio idioma. Abriendo la boca e intentando gesticular algo más—. Duele, América-san… —Ella apenas era consciente de su fuerza, mucho menos de la excesiva cantidad que estaba usando para complacerlo. Quizás debió haberlo adivinado porque él estaba gimiendo así de fuerte pero ¡duh!, gemía de dolor igual que lo hacía de placer. Además su pene estaba hinchado y en esos momentos prefería pensar en que era porque se había puesto erecto a porque lo había estado lastimando. Y el rollo de llamar una ambulancia y explicar qué estaban haciendo no se le antojaba nada bien.

            — _I am sorry,_ Japón. —Se desplazó sin soltarlo hasta donde estaba su rostro contorsionado en una extraña mueca que no supo descifrar si buena o mala. Lo besó en la mejilla para acentuar aún más su disculpa y Japón cerró sus ojos al contacto y como siempre, enrojeció—. Prometo que seré  más cuidadosa, ¿ok?

            Japón asintió ¡era tan humillante! Justo cuando creyó que no podía ir peor, sintió cómo lo movía otra vez hacia adelante y hacia tras. Ella le dio un último beso corto en los labios antes de bajar donde lo tenía agarrado. Lo miró desde su entrepierna, se acomodó un poco más en el suelo mientras él intentaba inclinarse hacia adelante para tocarle el rostro. América asomó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios y Japón supo que estaba completamente perdido cuando ella lo tomó en su boca.

            En ese instante intentó recordar a Grecia cuando le dijo que tenía que ser más relajado en momentos como esos, pero en ese preciso instante el cuerpo entero le temblaba y sus caderas se movían involuntariamente contra su boca ¿o era la boca de América-san la que se movía alrededor de él?, pensaba sin claridad. Si sus pequeños ojos fueran más grandes se abrían abierto mucho más cuando probó el contraste de la temperatura de la boca de América con la del frío ambiente y eso le calentó. Ella movía su lengua de formas que jamás imaginó. Cuando se sentara a dibujar manga la próximas vez, se dijo, debía recordar bien esa sensación.

            Pero era difícil intentar grabar cada sensación en su mente cuando se estremecía mientras ella lo tocaba y probaba, como lo apartaba, lo miraba y sonreía para masturbarlo otra vez.  El pensar que era su juguete en vez de aminorarlo lo excitó mucho más. Tenía un lado masoquista que admitir y un deseo irrefrenable por ella. Su cuerpo se fue arqueando a medida en que veía venir las oleadas del orgasmo mientras ella lo recorría desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez.

            —América-san… voy a…. ¡ah! —intentaba decirle para que se apartara pronto de él, porque iba a explotar como un cohete. Controlarse le estaba costando bastante. Por suerte, sesiones enteras de sexo solitario le había ayudado a conocer su cuerpo y a distinguir la llegada de la eyaculación—. América-san, voy a correrme…

            Ella levantó los ojos aún sosteniéndolo en la boca. Esa imagen pudo más que sus  intentos por reprimirse y apartó a América de los hombros con energía justo antes de que su semilla fuera disparada hasta el suelo en su intento por levantarse, lo que fue inútil dado a que las piernas le temblaron como gelatina cuando lo intentó. De rodillas y sujetado por las manos, Japón se estaba recuperando del que había sido su más fantástico orgasmo en su historia. Y América echada a un lado se acercó hasta él para terminar de quitarle lentamente lo que quedaba de su atuendo en aquel instante donde sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados y no él podía objetar. Ahora, a excepción de sus raros calcetines, él estaba desnudo. Y ella seguía vestida de la cintura hacia abajo.  

            — ¡Oh! —El semblante de Japón se oscureció cuando la oyó suspirar aquello. Seguramente estaba desconforme, sí, debía ser eso: porque era un asco como amante y ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Ya ni siquiera podía preocuparse de la mancha en el suelo que debía limpiar de su propia esencia. Volteó el rostro para verla. Ella le acarició la cara y le dio un beso profundo acunando su rostro entre las manos.

            De rodillas, condujo las manos de Japón desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas. Ahí ella lo hizo tantear el cierre de su short vaquero. Japón la miró y su mirada se lo confirmó: ella quería que él terminara de desnudarla. Saber que no lo había rechazado y que quería continuar el acto sexual lo llenó de energías nuevamente. Con cuidado fue bajando el cierre. Las manos volvieron a temblarle mientras a cada lado iba bajando la prenda por sus largas piernas. Y finalmente su ropa interior color negro era lo único que lo separaba de entrar en la parte más íntima de ella. Nervioso, la quitó en lo que a ambos le pareció una eternidad deslizándola por sus caderas. Cuando la quitó, notó los fluidos de América que caían sobre las pantaletas  y anotó eso mentalmente. Ambos terminaros de desvestirse. 

            —América-san…—Cogió su pelo entre los dedos,   _es tan hermosa_ , iba a decirle, pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de salir cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo. En ese momento, supo que quería tomar cada parte de ella como correspondía y no en el suelo como animales. Ella merecía más que eso porque era _su persona_ después de todo—. ¿Desea ir a mi habitación para...?

            — _Darling_ , te tardaste un poco en hacer esa invitación. —Ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. Y rió como si ellos no estuvieran completamente desnudos en la sala de té, como si no estuvieran a punto de hacer lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen al amarse. Japón la observó y supo que todo el tiempo en que la había conocido la había querido tanto que le asustaba. 

            Japón la condujo hasta  la que siempre había sido su habitación. Era una suerte que esa tarde planeara dormirse temprano y que dejara el _futón_ hecho antes de ir a tomar el té. Movió la puerta corrediza y la hizo pasar. América se quedó de pie observando su cama. En aquel instante, Japón se sintió idiota al recordar que las camas de América eran diferentes a las suyas y que, básicamente, no estaban en el suelo como las de su casa que seguían conservando el estilo de su país. América había dormido en una de sus camas un par de veces cuando venía, pero nunca le había preguntado qué tal le parecían.

            — ¿No tienes una donde quepan dos? —preguntó ella con inocencia. Se colocó sobre su cama y lo invitó a entrar. Era una lástima que las personas de su casa durmieran muchas veces en futones separados incluso cuando estaban casados.  América se hizo hacia atrás, levantando la pelvis para que él pudiera apreciarla mejor, mientras que en  sus ojos se reflejaba todo menos inocencia.  Su propio corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. El cuerpo se le tensó ante lo que venía.

            Los ojos seductores de América lo invitaban. Ella se acomodó hasta semi acostarse levantando un poco la cabeza y separando sus rodillas para él. Expuesta así su femineidad, Japón no pudo sino hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa ante las expectativas de lo estaba por venir. Su mano derecha fue hasta el abdomen de América y fue deslizándose a su entrepierna hasta que su dedo índice y medio fueron a dar con la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó ante el contacto de sus fríos dedos. Japón hizo lo que pudo ser una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Se llevó ambos dedos a la boca y los lamió lascivamente. Su lengua se deslizó por ellos empapándolos con su saliva. Sin saber por qué, a América le pareció  mucho más sexy cuando hizo eso.  Japón levantó la mirada y si había en ella algún rastro de   vacilación lo ocultó muy bien. Sus dedos húmedos se apartaron de su boca y fueron en busca de su entrada. América se tensó un poco cuando los dedos bordearon su vagina queriendo entrar sin hacerlo. Ya no estaba tan segura como antes respecto a eso.   

            — ¿Japón? —Tenía que preguntar. Asegurarse de que él aún estaba ahí—. ¿Todo bien? —Japón asintió, pero ella estaba segura de que había algo más en esa afirmación. Sus dedos tantearon su entrada antes de entrar en ella. América sintió que se el cuerpo se le contraía cuando el primer dedo entró y confirmó esa sensación cuando el segundo lo acompañó.  Japón estaba quieto frente a ella, quizás demasiado para su propio gusto. Era como un niño que exploraba—aunque sabía que él tenía muchísimos años más que ella—, pero de una forma completamente distinta a como lo había hecho Inglaterra tiempo atrás.

            El amargo recuerdo de eso le sentó fatal. Se llamó a sí misma estúpida por pensar en él mientras estaba con Japón. No lo estaba engañando mentalmente, pero era un recuerdo indeseable en esa situación. Japón la miró y bajó la  vista de nuevo hasta su punto, acariciando su clítoris con el pulgar y adentrando más los dedos en su interior. Pronto sintió que se movían dentro de ella, cada vez más aprisa y en forma de tijeras. América cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones. Se preguntaba qué había sido del tímido Japón que no hace más de una hora se mostraba tan reacio y que ahora estaba tan concentrado en su labor.  

            Cerró los ojos al tiempo en que sentía ambos dedos moverse más aprisa en su interior. Dolorosamente iban penetrando y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Japón usó su otra mano para sujetar su cadera de manera que  pudiera mantenerse en esa posición. Intentó reprimir los primeros gemidos, pero cuando él fue aún más rápido, ya no pudo contenerse.

            — ¡Ah! —Se tapó la boca con la mano. No quería sonar como una nena. Japón levantó la vista hacia ella seducido por ese placentero sonido. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Años atrás, América hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verlo sonreír, pero  si hubiera sabido que esa clase de cosas lo hacían sonreír de esa forma tan perversa…. Bien, no sabía si quería repetirlo—. ¡Mmm…! ¡Japón! ¡Ah! ¡Dueeele! —Casi lloriqueó al decirlo. Levantó las caderas a fin de facilitar la penetración con los dedos. 

            —Más alto, América-san. Quiero oírla gemir y decir mi nombre entre jadeos—dijo Japón. Su propio miembro volvía a levantarse al escucharla. Cuando América gritaba, se hacía música en sus oídos. Por ello, cuando vio que se cubría la boca  se lo reprochó con la mirada. Quitando la mano de su cadera, se ocupó de apartar la mano de América de su boca en un rápido movimiento hasta que volvió a aferrarse a ella.

            — ¡Mmm! ¡Kiku!—articuló. Sus dedos la tocaron más rápido. A Japón le gustaba como sonaba su nombre humano cuando ella lo decía. Y en una situación así le enloquecía aún más.

            — ¡Emily-san! —dijo apenas sintió como el cuerpo de su novia empezaba a arquearse ante la venida de una nueva oleada de placer. Ella se retorció hacia un lado cuando terminó y él retiró sus dedos de su interior completamente empapados.

            —Kiku, Kiku, ¡Kiku!—balbuceó agitada en el _futón_. Casi babeando y  con el corazón agitándose fuertemente en su pecho. Japón sonrió complacido y feliz consigo mismo por haber conseguido ese efecto en ella. Sin aguantarlo más, él fue hasta ella para besarla con todo el deseo del mundo.

Su ojos se cruzaron con los de Japón, pardos y pequeños comparados con los suyos. En su mirada comprobó que él también deseaba lo mismo. Las yemas de los dedos de Japón iban descendiendo con deseo desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Él la deseaba a ella tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

            Irónicamente, sesenta años atrás ambos habían querido todo lo contrario del otro. Una vez escuchó que del amor al odio y del odio al amor había solo un paso. Estúpidamente creyó que eran delirios sin sentidos. Pero ver a Japón ahora arrodillado a su lado y recordar lo que ambos fueron en el pasado la hizo estremecerse.  ¡Cuánto podían cambiar las cosas!

            Japón acarició su pelo y su mirada se detuvo sobre los labios de América. Quería besarla mil veces más que esa. Ella se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa, tumbándolo en la cama con ella encima. Japón abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero pronto  cayó en cuenta de que lo que debería haberlo tomado por sorpresa fuera el hecho de que ella no tomara la iniciativa como siempre. A horcajadas, ella se sentó sobre su abdomen. Su trasero estaba rozándole la entrepierna mientras se mecía para provocarlo.

            — ¡Kikuuuu!—dijo con voz cantarina y perversa—.  ¡Es tiempo de que  te pongas el condón! —rió, apresando su boca con la suya. Japón abrió los ojos impresionado. Analizó una a una las palabras que ella había dicho: lo que eran y lo que significaban. Abrió la boca y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando ella lo abandonó. Moría por penetrarla. 

            —Esto… ¡Ah! —iba diciendo. Desvió el rostro hacia un lado del _futón_  mientras decía en voz baja casi para sí en lugar de para ella—. ¿Cómo es que luce exactamente un condón?

            Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

            —Un condón… —dijo ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, parpadeando sin querer creer lo que había oído. Miró a Japón bajo ella y su rostro avergonzado y nervioso le indicaban que lo que había escuchado no era una pésima jugarreta de su mente—. Kiku… no me digas que no tienes un condón….

            Japón la observó desde abajo, con la voz en un hilo intentando decir algo.

            —B-Bueno, por eso le estoy preguntando cómo luce…—América se quedó en estado de schook. Él suspiró resignado a confesar—. Jamás he usado uno en mi vida…

            — _Really?_ —Su tono molesto le dio a entender que ella simplemente no estaba tomándose bien su respuesta—.  ¡Tienes una enorme cantidad de artefactos raros en tu casa y no tienes un mísero condón a mano! —Japón cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando ella comenzó a gritar y agitarse sobre él, lo cual era malo para su erección por cuyo futuro estaba temiendo. Se hizo un manojo de nervios antes de contestar:

            —No, no tengo.

            — ¡¿Nunca pensaste que podías necesitarlos?! —Ella hizo un puchero. Estaba muy molesta— ¿Para usarlo con tu novia, por ejemplo?

            Japón volvió el rostro hacia un lado con las mejillas ruborizadas y otra vez susurrando algo más para sí mismo que para ella:

            —En aquel entonces,  las posibilidades de eso eran casi nulas…—Además, no era como si necesitara de uno en sus prácticas de sexo solitario. Algún día quizás lograría hacer posible que una chica 2D pudiera embarazarse de él, pero mientras eso cayera en lo imposible simplemente no  había necesitado de un condón. Claro, América-san había sido para él una increíble improbabilidad a cómo se veía así mismo hoy en el pasado—. _Sumimasen…_  

            — _Ok_ , esto simplemente no puede ser. —América se levantó de él. Japón se quedó en su cama confundido por acciones. Temeroso, sobre todo, porque ella fuera a abandonarlo en ese estado—. Lo siento, Japón. No puedo salir con un idiota que espera tener sexo y que no lleve consigo uno de esos en su cartera. —Ella terminó de decir. Japón comenzó a hacer una decepcionante mueca similar a cuando le quitaban el sodio de la dieta.

            — ¡América-san… no puede estar hablando en serio! Yo soy un hombre con espíritu japonés honorable ¡nunca intentaría algo que pudiera perjudicarla! _Onegai_ , acepte mis más sinceras disculpas—comenzó a decir, girándose hacia ella e inclinando la cabeza en el tradicional gesto de disculpa de su casa varias veces. 

            ¡Oh! Había soltado una enorme carcajada limpia en frente de sus disculpas. Confundido,  Japón la observó sin entender. Ella lo abrazó antes de que él pudiera enojarse con su inocente broma antes de que le explicara.

            —No te preocupes, tengo unos cuantos en los bolsillos de mis ropas. —Le dio un rápido beso antes de irse a buscarlos—. No me tardo—guiñó un ojo y Japón contempló su desnudez hasta que ella abandonó la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo en el _futón_.

            —Ah…—suspiró. Debió imaginarlo ¿por qué a América-san le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de bromas? Bajó la vista y se encontró con su miembro semi erecto a causa de esa indeseada pausa donde vio perder peligrosamente su oportunidad se tener sexo con América-san. Rodando lo ojos, se posicionó con las rodillas separadas y llevó su mano hasta su miembro para masturbarse, como lo había hecho durante largo tiempo antes de que ella le diera el sí. Cerró los ojos y solamente tuvo que recordar lo que habían estado haciendo hace unos minutos para que volviera a estar duro para ella. Se alarmó cuando vio el líquido pre seminal saliendo de la punta. Quizás exageró un poco y cesó el movimiento cuando América regresó con él.

  —Yo quería hacerte eso—se quejó ella viendo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, sentada ahora con las rodillas dobladas a su lado. Observaba fijamente su masculinidad—. ¡Le has quitado todo lo divertido! —Se cruzó de brazos hasta que recordó por lo que había vuelto. Japón se quedó en silencio mientras ella abría el envase  de preservativo—. Supongo que tampoco sabes cómo usarlo ¿no?    

            Japón negó con la cabeza. Ella lo obligó a tumbarse de espalda mientras se lo iba colocando. Era humillante. Se sonrojó completamente al tiempo en que ella acariciaba su muslo y lo observaba perfectamente. Al fin, estaban listos para el coito. Sonriendo, ella le dio un beso caliente en los labios. Él se estremeció bajo su tacto. Japón llevó su mano al rostro de América, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar. La quería toda para sí, que cada suspiro y cada mirada suya fueran para él.

            —Tiéndase sobre el _futón_ , _kudasai_ —pidió. Cambiaron de posiciones: ahora era ella quien estaba abajo, acostada.  Haciendo gestos seductores con todo su cuerpo, hizo una invitación con el dedo en su boca que se llevó hasta su  la zona del bikini, señalando su entrada. América lo  invitaba a entrar en ella. Colocándose en frente, Japón separó sus rodillas para dejar su miembro expuesto entre ellos. Ella lo observó perversamente mientras él la tomó con sus dos manos de ambas piernas y colocó una sobre su hombro y la otra a un costado de su abdomen. Suspiró, nervioso.

            —Te ves hermoso desde aquí abajo—le dijo ella llamando su atención. América sonrió, señal de que estaba todo bien. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa  pero recordó que eso no le sentaba bien a su semblante nunca sonriente—. ¡Anda, hazlo ya!

            Reaccionando sobresaltado a esa orden, colocó su miembro sobre su entrada y sujetándola de  ambas rodillas por separado, la penetró de una estocada hasta hundirse en ella. América gritó y alzó sus caderas para recibirlo mejor. Incluso Japón, que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo, supo que había sido demasiado brusco. Iba a disculparse hasta que ella le gritó:

            — ¡Lo sacas para disculparte y te mato!—gimió, arqueándose bajo él. Japón siguió sujetándola de las rodillas incluso cuando ella se llevó ambos brazos sobre su rostro sonrojado para gesticular unas cuantas maldiciones bajas en inglés. Eso le dio una panorámica vista de sus pechos.  Si no la tuviera sujeta, en ese instante se estaría arrastrando para tocarlos y llevárselos a la boca como había hecho antes—. ¡Ah! ¡Kiku! ¡Se siente… genial!—Ella se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a impulsar su vaivén de caderas para estimularlo a que hiciera lo mismo.

Le parecía imposible que afuera estuvieran bajo grados cero cuando ambos estaban tan calientes.

            —Kiku… ¡Oh! ¡Kiku! —gimió ella, quitándose los brazos del rostro para contemplarlo. A Japón le calentó de sobremanera la forma tan sensual en que ella decía su nombre—. ¡ _Oh my God_!  ¿Quieres matarme, cierto? Dios…. 

            —Quería—corrigió él, de repente dejándose llevar por el lado oscuro de su ser—. Pero he descubierto que hacerla gritar de placer es mucho más satisfactorio para mí. —Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración y América se vio obligada a reprimir un gemido bajo él, a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse por una vez en la vida  para no perder el control—. América-san… —suspiró en el éxtasis de sus movimientos, poco importándole que ella le estuviera golpeando involuntariamente con el talón en la espalda: algo dentro de él se conmovió al darse cuenta de que ella no quería lastimarlo al no usar toda su fuerza al hacerlo—. No se contenga. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, América-san. Puedo resistir eso y más. —Trató de acercar su rostro hacia ella lo más que pudo sin contorsionarla demasiado. Ella lo sorprendió estirando los brazos hacia él, tomando su rostro enrojecido entre sus manos. Entonces, ella le dijo las palabras más hermosas de todas:

            — _I love you_ , Kiku Honda. —Le impresionó  que ella casi estuviera llorando de placer. Por él. Pero fueron definitivamente esas palabras lo que lo encendieron hasta casi hacerlo explotar en su interior. Casi. Porque ella le había dicho al fin que lo amaba y él ya por poco había perdido la cuenta de los años en que había soñado que se lo dijera alguna vez, hasta casi perder la esperanza de ser correspondido.  Giró el rostro y besó la palma de  su mano suavemente antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos:

            — _Ai shiteru_ , Emily  Jones. —Listo, lo había dicho. Emocionado, extasiado, aceleró las últimas estocadas cuando percibió que estaba a punto de culminar tras esa declaración. Ella gimió más alto, música para sus oídos. Y él  hizo la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que  estaba derramando al fin su esencia. La penetró lentamente un par de veces  hasta que sintió que su entrada se contraía a su alrededor, señal de que ella también había alcanzado su cima. Se retiró de ella tan rápido  como fue capaz de moverse otra vez.

            Dejó el condón usado a un lado luego de comprobar que nada estaba fuera de lugar.  Temblando, se dio cuenta de que América contemplaba desde atrás su desnudez dentro del _futón_. Tocó su espalda acosadoramente con su mano.

            — ¿Te he dicho lo lindo que eres cuando te sonrojas? —Ella se rió. Japón pensó que lo lógico hubiera sido que esa fuera su línea, pero con América  había aprendido que ella siempre sería la dominante de la relación –o al menos  la mayoría del tiempo- y él quedaba relegado a ser eternamente su obediente mascota. Suspiró ante esa perspectiva—. Ven, quiero que te metas aquí conmigo.

            Lo hizo, sí;  pero apenas se metió a su lado  ella lo abrazó fuertemente de todas las formas posibles: brazos alrededor de su cuello, piernas rodeando sus caderas. Y frotó su cara contra la suya insistentemente.

            —Kiku, Kiku, Kiku…—Iba repitiendo mientras  se refregaba contra él.

            —Tregua, Emily-san. —Era vergonzoso confesarlo—. Soy demasiado viejo para estas cosas…—De hecho, iba presintiendo que su cadera le iba a doler durante mucho tiempo.

            — ¡Aguafiestas! —Se apartó de él todo lo que pudo sin salirse del _futón_. Se tapó con el edredón hasta el cuello porque había comenzado a sentir el frío del tiempo otra vez ya que no estaban haciendo nada. Del otro lado, Japón hizo lo mismo, solo que él se cubrió hasta las mejillas sonrosadas y la quedó viendo fijamente con sus ojos pequeños y cafés hacia sus ojos más grandes y  de color azul—. ¿Qué estás mirando? —Japón se sobresaltó cuando la oyó tan molesta y comenzó a ponerse nervioso otra vez.

            — _Etto_ … solo estaba pensando que Emily-san se ve hermosa en cualquier situación…—América parpadeó al oírlo decir un cumplido pese a que ella acababa de insultarlo—… como cuando ríe, se sonroja o incluso cuando se molesta conmigo…—Tragó saliva, intentando que su mano tocara su mejilla antes de desmayarse por lo que le estaba confesando.  Sí, había vuelto a ser el de siempre y eso no era nada bueno—. Soy feliz ahora que sé que usted me corresponde. — América lo observó sin decir o hacer nada. Él se sintió fatal.

            — _So cute!_ —lo abrazó de nuevo, estrujándolo como trapo. Pero sabía que no se iba a romper con eso, así que la dejó ser cerrando los ojos y grabando en su mente su aroma.

            Felizmente se quedaría otros doscientos años encerrado en su habitación si ella estaba con él justo como estaban ahora.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
